


You're Giving Me A Heart Attack

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis scares Harry in the morning, ending with some fluffy cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Giving Me A Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry groaned as his alarm clock blared. His hand fumbled around the pillow before finding his phone, shutting his alarm off.

Harry sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Louis, pulling him closer.

Only, he didn’t. 

The bed was empty beside him. Blinking away the sleepiness in his eyes, he looked around the room, searching for his boyfriend, but the room was empty.

“Lou?” He called, “Louis!?” He tried again.

Nothing.

Harry huffed, kicking the blankets off himself. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, yawning. 

Finally getting out of bed, he swung his feet over the edge, standing slowly. 

Something grabbed his foot, and let out a loud “BOO!” 

Harry shrieked, scampering back onto the bed. Suddenly there was loud laughter bouncing through the room, and Louis head poked up from the side of the bed. “Morning, love!” He said cheerily.

Harry grunted, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Louis’ head, who ducked out of the way. “You woke up early to hide under the bed and give me a heart attack!?” He asked, clutching at his pounding heart.

Louis laughed again, getting up from under the bed to sit across from Harry on his knees. “Of course!”

“It’s like dating a ten year old.” Harry grumbled.

Louis giggled, slumping down to sit cross legged, and pulled Harry into his lap. “Aw I’m sorry for scaring you baby,” He said pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, who fought back a smile. 

“I’m mad at you, don’t kiss me.” Harry pouted.

“What if I rub your back for a bit before breakfast? Will you forgive me?” Louis asked petting Harry’s curls. 

Harry hummed in response, resting his head on Louis shoulder so he could doze off for another 10 minutes.


End file.
